Kit Sune
by Kindred01
Summary: 15 years is a long time to see someone you use to love and then released you still love him. Werefox Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

(This is a test, i really don't know how this is going to go myself but i just need to get this idea out )

Throin wakes up to the sounds of the crackling fire, he sat up wincing as he looked down where he knew he was shot with a crossbow arrow instead he found the arrow was gone and his leg was bandaged up with a bits green cream leaking around the bandage. The dwarf king wondered who saved him from the orc hunting party he was sure he should be feeling sick by now because of the poison arrow but he wasn't the only thing he felt was the burning of the wound. Sitting up better he then saw him the man though the fire he was sat there watching him. Throin couldn't believe what he was seeing and he felt his heart ache painful at the image of the last time he saw Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo stood up taking a small bowl with him and walked around the camper fire his eyes never leaving Throin as he stood in front of him. The king of the Dwarfs looked up at the Halfling, he was different Bilbo stood there with dark golden amber eyes instead of his bright blue orbs and there was scars cross his face "Bilbo?" He whispered as the Hobbit held out the bowl

"You should eat this, it will give you the energy you need." He told him as he walks back to his seat on the other side of the fire. The dwarf blinks in shock as he watched the hobbit he hadn't seen in 15 years…not since the battle…he told himself

"Bilbo what happen to you?" Thorin asked as she winced as he sat up more the bowl of food resting on the ground. The curly blonde looked up at him with cold eyes before looking back down into his chucky soup Bilbo snorted and shook his head.

"Kitsune." The hobbit said, Thorin frowned as the dark dressed Hobbit picked at his food

"What?" Thorin asked, the halfling looked back at him and clicked his tongue showing a pair of long canine teeth

"My name is Kit-sune." He told him as he put his bowl looking his appetite

"You're a skin walker? H…How did that happen!"

"The orgs got me. Do you remember your Highness when I was screaming for you begging you to save me?" Kitsune said, as he watched the Dwarf's face seeing the confusion on his features "Those who didn't die formed 'packs' they found ways to entertain themselves." He said bitterly "You lean very quickly how to kill and how to do it quickly with or without bloodshed. Night after night someone new was frown into the pit someone new to fight someone new to kill. The winner used as a toy and loser dead and then eaten. It changes you." He laughed as he touched the marks on his face and he looked lonely and sad as he spoke that Throin was frozen to the spot "If it wasn't for the were's I think I would still be in the pit. They took me in healed me let me join them and here we are now." He told him "You should get some sleep your Highness it will take us a couple of days to get to Erebor." Throin shook his head in shock

"Bilo…." Kitsune looked up at him "Kitsune I…"

"Let make this clear Your Highness you mean one thing to me Money. Someone is paying me a lot of money to make sure you get back to your throne in one piece. Whatever we had before is over the day you left me to rot." He growled to him as he picked up his fox mask and cleaned the blood off it leaving Throin speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune remembered very fight, he remembered how he got very scar and he remembered how he ended up he is now, siting by the camp fire pretending that this dwarf king was nothing to him. He sat poking the fire with his long thin sword as he looked into the heart of the fire trying to forget his pain. While Throin tried to remember why he left the poor sweet little Hobbit with the Orcs …you were sick with the gold sickness. Bilbo gave the King's Stone to the elves… his eyes looked up at the shape shifter and saw him struggle with some emotions.

None of them slept that night, each one pretending the other one was a sleep. When Thorin thought he was about to drop off to sweetness of sleep he felt someone tap him "Come on we should start walking." Kitsune said as Thorin open his stormy blues

"It's not even light let."

"Do you think these assassin only hunt in the dark?" The blonde snapped, before looking at his leg he was quiet for a long moment before he looked back at the dark haired dwarf "Does it still bother you?" He asked as Throin looked up at him oddly "Your leg." He said

"Oh no thank you."

"Good get up and let's get going." Kitsune said as he turned and kicked mud over the fire snuffing it out before walking over to the other side and picked up his mask and placed it on top of his head before picking up a small back pack before looking at the dwarf king

"So you have ponies?" The king asked

"No, they cause too much trouble." He said as he walked back over to him "Come on I want to reach the river by day break."

Throin watched Bilbo he watched the way he walked and the way he had his hair tied up in a small pony tail even on the back of the Hobbit's neck was scars and guilt twisted again in his stomach again. The sun now peeking out of the clouds and they made the river they stopped Kitsune turned and looked around Thorin "Sit down I need to change your bandages." He said to him. Thorin saw the rock and sat down and watched as the amber eyes looked at the bandage as he started unwarp them. "You need to tell me when you started to feel pain in your leg." Kitsune said.

"Kitsune I'm sorry for what I've done I'm not proud of myself during the sickness even after it cleared I… forgot what I've done."

"Don't pretend you ever forgot about me!" Kitsune snarled as he looked up at him with darker amber eyes and fangs dropped making thought flinched at the anger in the Hobbit's body as Kitsune pushed himself away Thorin and started pacing "You don't get to say you're sorry Throin you have no idea what they did to me night after night I screamed for you I screamed for any one I once called friend and you know what no one came."

"Bilbo…"

"I'M NOT BILBO ANY MORE!"


	3. Chapter 3

They were in sight of Erebor's doors, Kitsune turned to Thorin who watched the starting to set behind the mountains letting the golden leaves of the trees glow in the fading light as the lake shone like gems "I always thought Erebor was beautiful." Kitsune said as he watching the world for a moment with old eyes. "We better start walking if we want to make it their by nightfall." He told Thorin.

Kitsune still won't look at the Dwarf king she talked to him coldly as if ice has grown over his heart. He hasn't seen every scar but he has been more than enough to know that Kitsune was littered with them. Throin has tried talking to him but Kitsune would go off into a rage and yell at him before he become quiet and cold life before. So far they haven't met with any assassins and Throin counted that lucky as they walk it gave his wound time to heal and for his mind to think about Kitsune.

"Kitsune why don't you stay tonight in Erebor." The hobbit looked back at him from the corner of his eyes "As to say thanks for saving me." He said,

"I shouldn't." He said

"You need to rest, you haven't slept since saved me, even if it's just for tonight." He told him.

"Every well I will stay for the night." He tells him.

They didn't reach to Erebor until it was dark by then touches are lit up, Thorin was heavy-eyed his leg ached with a burn as he limped as he walked cross the bridge as Kitsune had one of Throin's arm slung over his shoulder as he helped him limp to the door. "Uncle!" Came a yelled and Throin looked up to see Kili and Fili look at him with worried eyes as they sent other Dwarves to scoop him up and take him inside. Both brothers look towards the Hobbit and blinked in shock

"Bilbo?" Kili whispered, the curly blonde winced at the name but nodded all the same "Oh god Bilbo we looked for you! Me and Fili after the battle we searched. We sent out rewards!" The dark haired Dwarf said as he walked to him. Kitsune frowned and looked at their eyes and saw the truth and it made him hurt as he looked down at the floor

"The king has offered me a room for the night." He said trying to hid is swelling eyes.

"O…Of course Bilbo anything you want." Fili said as he shared a look with Kili of worry.

Kitsune stood in the large chambers looking at the large bed and he walked over placing his mask and sword on a chair as he touched the soft green sheets. There was a knock on the door making the hobbit turn "Enter." Kitsune called out. Fili walked in with Kili carrying tries of food and hot tea "Thought you might be hungry." The blonde prince said

"Thank you." He said as he watched them place the food onto the table

"Bilbo we promises we did look for you." Kili whispered "Even with uncle out of his mind us the others we did look, we found many Orc nests." He added as he looked down at the ground as the hobbit picked up the hot tea pot and started to make himself a cup.

"I believe you." Kitsune said his voice cracking "I believe you both it your uncle I can't forgive."


End file.
